Halálos évforduló
by Lily Potteri
Summary: Ezt Lily és James halálnak évfordulójára írtam. Slash említés történik.


Haláli évforduló.

1981. október 31. is ugyanolyan napnak indult, mint a többi. Egy fekete hajú, egy éves kisfiú felriadt álmából és sírni kezdett.  
- Lily, sír a gyerek – motyogta félálomban James Potter.  
- Megbeszéltük, hogy most te mész – válaszolta a nő, de férje már horkolt is tovább, így kénytelen volt felkelni.  
- Itt vagyok manócska – gügyögte a kiságyhoz lépve és ölébe vette egyre vörösödő fejű kisfiát.  
- Mamiiiiiii – sírta Harry.  
- Mi baj, kincsem? Itt vagyok!  
- Bácsi, bácsi! – kiabált a kisfiú apró öklöcskéivel hadonászva hozzá.  
- Csak rosszat álmodtál – simított ki egy izzadt tincset a kisfiú zöld szeméből Lily.

Ebédnél Sirius ugrott be hozzájuk. Harry épp azon dolgozott, hogy banánpürével borítsa be az etetőszékét.  
- Hogy van az én kedvenc keresztfiam?  
- Kedvenc keresztfiad az idegösszeroppanás szélére kerget – válaszolt Lily zihálva – Harry, kérlek! A mama kedvéért! – próbálkozott a nő, de csak azt érte el, hogy kapjon még egy kis banánt az arcába. Ez láthatóan nagyon tetszett a kicsinek, mert vékony kis hangján sikongatni kezdett.  
- Mami banyán! Mami banyán!  
- Igazi kis Tekergő – veregette vállon a barátját Sirius – majd én megpróbálom! – vette ki a kanalat Lily kezéből – szia, kisöreg!  
- Sijusz! – kiáltotta el magát boldogan Harry.  
- Talán Sijusnak hajlandó vagy enni – sóhajtott Lily és lepucolta magáról a banánt.  
- Jut eszembe, boldog évfordulót! – mondta Sirius miközben igyekezett kivédeni a kisfiú immár felé irányuló támadásait – Emlékszem, négy évvel ezelőtt Ágas nagyon be volt sózva, hogy végre igent mondtál neki.  
- Az est végére pedig úgy elbűvölte fantasztikus személyem, hogy többé nem küzdött a sorssal! – vigyorgott James, gyors csókot nyomva felesége immár tiszta arcára.  
- Nézz ide, Harry! – vette elő a pálcáját Sirius és kis repülő katonákat varázsolt a banánpüréből.  
- Repül a banyán! – kiáltott fel nevetve a kisfiú.  
- A repülő banán sokkal finomabb, megkóstolod?  
Harry szapora bólogatások között kinyitotta a száját, és Sirius beleröptette a katonákat.  
- Örök hálám – mondta Lily és kivette az etetőszékből – lefürdünk te kis krampusz, utána pedig megyünk csicsikálni!  
- Kap az apu puszit? – dugta hozzá az arcát James, mire Harry egy nagyot cuppantott rá.  
Sirius felbátorodva követte a barátja példáját, de a legifjabb Tekergő puszi helyett jól megcibálta a hosszú, fekete haját.  
- Sziasztok, fiúk! – lépett ki a konyhából Lily a vidáman gügyögő kicsivel a karján.  
- Hogy ünneplitek az évfordulót? – fordult az ebéd romjait eltakarító barátja felé Sirius.  
- El akartunk menni Halloweenezni, de a házat nem hagyhatjuk el, így legfeljebb korán lefekszünk – kacsintott James – Milyen jól kijöttök Harryvel… nem gondoltál rá még, hogy nektek is legyen?  
- Mégis, hogy? Örökbe nem fogadhatunk, nem csak a törvény miatt, de mihez kezdenénk egy mugli gyerekkel? Különben is, Holdsáp szerint nekem nem való a gyerek.  
- Beszéljek vele?  
- Nem kell, mostanában olyan furcsa. Teljesen megváltozott, alig enged közel magához.  
- Remélem nem mentek szét.  
- Én is, mert azt nem tudnám elviselni.  
- Farkiról tudsz valamit?  
- Teljesen eltűnt. Lily írta, hogy járt itt pár hete.  
- Annak már van egy hónapja is. Azóta semmi hír róla.

Sirius késő délután búcsúzott el tőlük. Nem is sejtette, honnan is tudhatta volna, hogy késő este még visszatér, de akkor már csak füstölgő romokat, két halottat és egy síró kisfiút talál.  
Megölelte a barátait nem tudván, hogy életében utoljára teszi, és kisétált az ajtón.  
Ahogy lassan beesteledett, az utca megtelt jelmezbe öltözött gyerekekkel.  
Még Sirius hozott nekik egy nagy dísztököt, James a pálcája segítségével kivágta azt, és egy kis hordozható lángot gyújtott meg benne.  
- Ez most kirakjuk az ablakba, bár úgysem látja senki.  
- Tökjámpa! – kiabált Harry boldogan.  
- Mit szólnál, ha hamar elaltatnánk Harryt, és tartanánk egy kis évfordulós ünnepséget? – csókolt bele a felesége nyakába James.  
- Ha a fiatalúr hajlandó lesz elaludni – mosolyodott el Lily.  
- Harry James Potter – emelte fel a fiút komolykodva a szemüveges férfi – beszéljünk, mint férfi a férfival – Harry ráemelte a hatalmas zöld szemeit – édesanyád és én ma éjjel szeretnénk együtt lenni. Ugye nagyfiú leszel, és nem sírsz fel?  
Harry válaszul leverte a szemüvegét.  
- Ezt igennek veszem.  
- Akkor most átöltözünk – vette át Lily, és mindhárman felmentek az emeleti hálószobába.  
Mikor Harry már pizsamában volt James egy hirtelen gondolattal felkapta a fiúcskát a levegőbe és leszaladt vele a nappaliba. Az gyöngyözve kacagott, ahogy az apja feldobálta a levegőbe, majd lerakta a kanapéra, és a pálcájából kis felhőket varázsolt elő.  
- Jövőre talán már mi is mehetünk Halloweenezni!  
Nyílt az ajtó és belépett Lily.  
- Hát itt vagytok? Ideje lefeküdni!  
James felvette Harryt és a felesége kezébe adta, majd a kanapéra dobta a pálcáját.  
Ekkor robbant be az ajtó. Azonnal tudták ki az. James kirohant az előszobába, fegyverét a kanapén hagyva.  
- Lily, fogd Harryt, és menekülj! Itt van! Ő az! Menekülj! Majd én feltartom…  
Mikor belenézett a biztos halál vörös szemébe, a pillanat tört része alatt képek úsztak az emlékezetébe.  
Amikor megkapta élete első seprűjét, a levelét az iskolába, mikor először látta meg Lilyt, ahogy üvöltözött vele, miközben Sirius a háttérben vigyorgott, az első csókjuk négy éve, ami utána Lily nem pofozta fel, az esküvőjük, Harry születése…  
Az ajaktalan száj gúnyos vigyorra húzódott, majd száraz kacajjal mondta ki a halálos átkot.  
A zöld fénycsóva James mellkasába csapódott és ő összeesett.  
Lily magához szorította a kisfiút és felrohant az emeletre. A pálcáját még futás közben elvesztette, és nem volt ideje visszamenni érte. Tudta, hogy pálca nélkül esélye nem lesz, érezte, hogy az életének vége, de az anyai ösztön megsokszorozta erejét, berontott a hálóban, Harryt berakta a kiságyba és megpróbálta elbarikádozni magát. Nem sikerült, a szekrény felrobbant ahogy betört az ajtó.  
A kicsi nem tudta, hogy mi történik, érdeklődve szemlélődött a kiságyból.  
A vörös szemű rém ott állt szemben az elszánt fiatal nővel, aki a testével védte a kiságyat.  
- Ne Harryt, ne Harryt, kérem ne Harryt! – rimánkodott Lily.  
- Állj félre buta lány, állj félre most!  
- Ne Harryt, kérem, ne! Inkább – elgondolkozott, hogy mit ajánlhatna a fia életéért cserébe – inkább engem öljön meg helyette!  
- Ez az utolsó figyelmeztetésem! – Voldemortnak kezdett elfogyni a türelme. Bár megígérte, hogy a nőt megkíméli, mégis meg kell ölnie. Egyébként is tisztább dolog az egész családdal végezni.  
Lily tudta, hogy itt a vége, hogy nincs tovább. Élete utolsó pillanatában régi emlékek szöktek az eszébe.  
Mikor megtudta, hogy ki is valójában, mikor James először hívta randira, tucatnyi veszekedésük, az első csók, az esküvő, Harry születése…  
A zöld fény ismét felragyogott, és Lily is összeesett, miközben az élet utolsó szikrája is kihunyt a szemében.

27 évvel később, a túlvilágot éles rikoltás rázta meg.  
- Ágas, Lily! Boldog évfordulót!  
A heves csókcsatába feledkezett pár a hangra ijedten rebbent szét.  
- Óh, pardon! Nem tudtam, hogy ünnepeltek – vigyorgott a néhai Sirius Black.  
- Mégis melyik évfordulónk legyen boldog?  
- Én az első randitokra gondoltam, de ha neked a halálod boldog felőlem az is lehet, bár kicsit morbid…  
- Kösz, kutyafej. Holdsápot hol hagytad?  
- Leskelődik. Mióta Dora megtudta, hogy a férje hogyismondjam… azóta felváltva nézik a fiukat.  
- Engem azért elszomorít ez a nap. Mindig eszembe jut ami történt – sóhajtott Lily.  
- Tudom, drágám. De ezen már nem változtathatunk – ölelte meg a feleségét James és egy gyengéd csókot lehelt az ajkaira – a lényeg, hogy együtt vagyunk!


End file.
